


Tired

by crystalredlove



Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan is tired, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Verbal Argument, alternate universe - non kpop idols, and jisung loves chan, at least on chan's side, but makes up for it, chan's a dick for a bit, changbin is briefly mentioned, college!jisung, he loves jisung, jisung is trying his best, musicproducer!chan, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: "Oh, I'm sorry hyung, I was studying for my finals, and-""So that's an excuse to make a mess in the apartment?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980230
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So tired of this (Don’t want to think)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367420) by [ScorpionMauve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve). 



> If a certain part reminds you of a certain fic, mainly a minlix one, you're probably right. If it's too similar, please let me know and i'll do my best to change it up more! I did credit the work, but if the author tells me to take this down, I will~
> 
> Edit 11/02/20
> 
> (I do take writing requests, so if you have specific prompts you'd wanna see, I can definitely do that for you! ❤️
> 
> If anyone wants to donate to me if they can, it'd be pretty cool- my work place doesn't give me a lot of hours, and I'm struggling 😭 doesn't have to be a lot, any amount would be very much appreciated!! 
> 
> Cash app - $Clairety  
> Ko-fi: Ko-fi.com/claire97)

Chan stood outside his apartment door, staring at the handle with a strong glare. Almost like he was trying to make it open without him having to put any effort.

Today was incredibly stressful. 

Three songs, the company wanted. Three fucking songs by the end of the week. He managed to write lyrics for two, and he submitted them in for review. Both were immediately rejected without much thought. Barwly even looked at, and it hurt him. He's back on square one. 

Chan tried asking for an extension on the due date, but the ceo is stubborn. "End of the week, or you're fired."

So he worked all day well into the night on these songs. Changbin had offered to help, but Chan was prideful. Said he needed to finish these himself. Does he regret declining? Yes. But he knows he'll manage.

Now, he stood in front of his door. Glare still fixated on the handle as he heard Jisung's gleeful chuckle from the other side. Any other day, the sound would have warmed his soul. He'd go in and bother Jisung to tell him what was so funny. Today? The sound rubbed him the wrong way for no other reason than he was just... annoyed. He was angry, exhausted, and plain old worn out.

With a grunt, he walked in and didn't bother to shut the door quietly; instead purposely slamming it to announce his arrival to the other.

"Channie!" Jisung's voice rang out. Chan heard his footsteps growing nearer, ready to tackle him in a big hug for sure. But Chan manuvered his way around him.

That alerted Jisung something was off. 

"Hyung?" He followed like a puppy. Jisung did not like the way Chan kept his back turned to him. He knows something must have happened at the studio, and he wanted to help.

"Chan-"

"What's all this?"

Chan had finally turned to face Jisung, but his face held intense displeasure. Only now had the younger realized that he was motioning to the dining table.

On the table was Jisung's school work. All his art projects, notes, text books, you name it. It lay on the table in a disorganized way. Even Jisung cringed at how dirty it made the area look.

"Oh, I'm sorry hyung, I was studying for my finals, and-"

"So that's an excuse to make a mess in the apartment?"

That caught him off guard. 

"What?" He blinked in shock, not expecting the angry tone. "Hyung, it's only the dining ta-"

"No, it's not." Chan wasn't sure why he was so angry. He doesn't even know why he's trying to pick a fight with Jisung. He just felt all his frustration of the day bubble over, and pop. He exploded. "Every day, it's something different. You never tidy the house, or wash your own dishes, or.." and he went off, voice raising with every word he said. Jisung just watched with wide eyes, his frame beginning to shake. But he said nothing as Chan continued in, his face matching the color of his hair.

"...always so clingy and fucking loud and obnoxious when I work from home! I'm sick of it, Jisung! I'm always cleaning up after you! I'm always making sure you eat, that you have clean clothes, that your school courses are paid for, and I-" he stopped, rubbing his eyes as hot tears suddenly streamed down his face. He didn't realize he was this tired. 

He broke.

"Just once, I wish you would take care of me the way I care for you. Just for once, do something."

Jisung understood his frustration, but did he really make Chan feel burdened this much? Was Jisung that much of a handful? He barely registered the tears on his own face as he made his way to Chan, a hand ready to pet his hair.

"Hyung-"

"Don't-" he took a step back, breaking Jisung's heart in the process. "Don't talk to me."

Jisung watched as Chan ran into their shared bedroom. His brain took notice of the lock too late. "Chan-" he tried calling out, but the waiver in his voice didn't let his voice go above a whisper. He found himself in front of their door, nails lightly scratching at it. "Hyung, please..." No response. He couldn't help the sob that passed his lips. 

He burdened Chan. He had known, but didn't want to believe it. Now, all he can do is replay the past ten minutes in his mind. Chan's aggresive words, but overall exhausted posture came forward the most.

Jisung felt terrible.

He simply lay on the floor by the door, quickly wiping away at the tears. He let his sadness overtake him and pull him into sleep. 

\--------

Chan doesn't remember going into his room. He doesn't even remember falling asleep. He lays in bed, confused as to why his head and throat hurts. Meh, he'll remember later. He scrolled through his phone and sat up when he saw an email from the company's ceo.

_ "Christopher, _

_ Hello, just wanted to let you know that after yesterday's discussion, we've decided to extend your dead line to a month. And I wanted to formally apologize for my behavior. Take today and tomorrow off, you deserve it. I'll look over anything you have done when you get back, if you like. I'll do it right this time, I promise. _

_ Park JY." _

Ah, that settles that.

He tossed his phone to the side and let himself get lost in his thoughts. He tries to remember what happened the night before when it all hits him with one hard swing.

Jisung.

Realization struck him.

"Oh, no no no-" 

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of it. He just let his frustration get the best of him, and let out unnecessary anger at the love his life. His best friend. His soul mate. Jisung, the man with a heart of gold and wears it on his sleeve for the world to see... He didn't deserve that at all. 

"I'm such an asshole."

Chan hopped out of bed, determined to make things right. 

Opening the bedroom door, he began to take a step forward when he felt something soft meet with his foot. He looked down in confusion, guilt flooding his entire being when he realized Jisung was curled up into a ball in front of him. 

"Oh, Sungie..."

Chan kneeled next to him, his arm gently shaking the younger by the shoulder. As he did so, he caught glimpse of dried tear marks on his swollen face. He'd understand if Jisung didn't want to talk to him, but he needed to try to amend things. "Sungie." He kept his voice low to not startle him.

Jisung stirred a bit, eyes fluttering open at the sound of Chan's voice. He certainly didn't expect this. "Chan..?" His voice cracked. Chan could tell he cried himself to sleep, and if he could fight his past self for making him cry, your bet your ass he would.

"Hey, Sungie." He tried again, helping him move into a sitting position. Jisung's joints cracked rather loudly, unsurprisingly so. "That's it, careful now."

Jisung suddenly moved with newfound energy, eyes wide in alarm as he tried to wiggle out of Chan's grasp.

"Jisung, wait!"

But it was no use; the younger broke free, and made a beeline for the kitchen. Chan followed close behind, catching sight last night's mess once again. He paid no mind, though. He only watched with wide eyes as Jisung moved around so fast while putting everything away, Chan was getting motion sickness.

"I'm so sorry, I left the table like this-"

"Sungie."

"I'll have this clean in no time, please-"

"Jisung."

"I'm so fucking sorry, I'll do better and-"

"Han Jisung!"

Jisung stopped in his tracks, arms full of papers and text books. He looked at Chan with tear filled eyes, fear evident in them, and Chan felt his world fall apart.

"I-I'm sorry Chan-hyung, I'll clean the apartment right now- I'll look for a part time job, and I'll learn to cook and i'll give you all the space you need-"

Chan let him ramble as he now stood in front of him, gently taking everything out of his arms and putting them back on the table. He reached for Jisung's hands. It was until then that he realized he was shaking. 

If he didn't feel like an ass then, he certainly felt it now. 

"I'm so sorry, Chan-hyung. Please don't hate me."

Chan wasted no time in pulling him into a hug. Jisung wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and letting out heart-wrenching sobs. Chan's eyes swelled up with tears as he listened to him cry his little heart out. He held him close and as tight as possible, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Never. I could never hate you." He pulled back just enough to place his hands on both sides of his cheeks to brush away the tears with his thumbs. Jisung's sobbing died down, now reduced to silent tears as he looked up at Chan. "I was upset with work yesterday, and lashed out on you." A kiss to the forehead. "You're absolutely perfect, darling." A kiss to the cheek. "You do so much for me, you text me little reminders to eat-" now the other cheek. "and to make sure i'm hydrated," a kiss to the nose. "you listen to me vent, distract me when I need, and overall, you help bring my mood up when I'm down." He leaned in for a kiss, stopping right before their lips touched.

"My anger was at work, not you. But that doesn't mean what I did is okay." A peck. "I know how you can get deep into your head with bad thoughts, and yesterday didn't help at all, so I know what I say today may be hard to believe. But I'll do everything in my power to make sure you do, no matter how long it takes." Another peck. "Han Jisung, you're amazing, funny, so undeniably patient and too fucking good for this world. Nothing anyone says should bring you down, because honestly, you're perfect in every sense of the word. And I'll remind you every day."

Jisung couldn't help the oncoming sobs. But they were diffefent this time. He felt the sincerity pouring out of every word Chan said, and felt the warmth of his love spread through his chest. He pulled Chan in for a passionate kiss, which Chan eagerly reciprocated. Jisung pulled away after a good minute, laughing when Chan chased after him, lips forming into a pout.

The pout didn't last long. He broke into a smile hearing Jisung's laugh. How he missed it. He pulled him into a hug once again, sighing softly into his ear.

"I love you so fucking much, Jisung."

"I love you too, Chan. So, so much."

They remained like this for a while, enjoying each others embrace.

"Hyung, don't you work?"

"Nah, boss gave me the next two days off."

Jisung looked up at him with a smile. "Good! You work too much." Chan nodded in agreement, looking to the table again. 

"When's your final?" 

"Tomorrow morning, why?"

"I'll help you study, come on."

As he helped Jisung, he didn't miss the look of guilt on his face. "Hyung, I can study alone, you go rest-" Chan raised a hand. "Absolutely not, I will not leave you alone. Now, what material should we focus on?"

Chan felt horrible for what he did. But goddamn it, he will make up for it. Even if he may never fully get rid of the guilt that has settled into his heart, he will make sure he never makes Jisung cry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
